


Sorry, Not Sorry

by cupidsbow



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Revenge, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: Warnings given in the end notes if you need them.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey, Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale, Ransom Drysdale & Harlan Thrombey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/gifts).



> Warnings given in the end notes if you need them.

**password = sorry**

### Downloads

[KNIVESOUT-SorryNotSorry-cupidsbow-sm.zip](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6mawvm9jb328dk2/KNIVESOUT-SorryNotSorry-cupidsbow-sm.zip/file) (MP4, 66MB)   
[KNIVESOUT-SorryNotSorry-cupidsbow.zip](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fgy67t1p3twauyd/KNIVESOUT-SorryNotSorry-cupidsbow.zip/file) (WMV, 83.3MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Eating and vomiting, suicide, attempted murder, mild swearing.


End file.
